Sicque! Sicque! Sicque!
by honkycabbit
Summary: Returning from Tokyo, Raven catches a rare miserable sickness known as the YUKI "Yucky" flu. Beast Boy volunteers to take care of her. There is no cure except to treat the symptoms until the YUKI flu runs its course. BB runs the risk of catching it too! Robin has no choice but to evacuate to Titans East with the others, leaving BB and Rae to run and manage things. Simple right?
1. The Journey

_Hi everyone I'm honkycabbit and I'm a fan of Teen Titans. I haven't watched it about six years since "Things Change". But now having re-newed interest in the show I've got my brain churning with ideas and beavering away with fan fiction._

_I want add that this is my first Teen Titans fan fic in over six years. It's nice to be writing again. I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_I don't own the Teen Titans they're owned by Warner Brothers and DC comics. Etc Etc and Etc blah blah blah! _

_"Paw Prints Fiction Limited" Presents a Teen Titan Fanfiction by the author; honkycabbit _

_"__**Sicque! Sicque! Sicque**__!"_

_Chapter One_

_"The Journey"_

**I**nside of the T-tower, down in the garage, the Boy Wonder and leader of the Teen Titans was leaning inside of the T-car.

"I'm trusting you. She's in your hands. Be careful and bring her back safely okay?"

The driver inside nodded sincerely and then fired up the T-car after Robin stepped back. The engine was now purring, the head lights switched on and the window rolled up. The T-car started moving out of the garage. It made a turn and started to merge towards the highway after floating over the water in hover mode.

Cyborg appeared beside Robin after walking out of the elevator and watched the T-car become smaller and smaller in the distant sunrise.

"I sure hope my car comes back in one piece." he muttered.

Robin patted Cyborg's shoulder. "Relax tin man. He'll be okay. We got to give him a chance sometime." The Team leader flashed him a re-assuring smile.

"Yeah but man my car…." Cyborg's voice trailed off, "My poor baby."

"You should be concerned about our fellow team member. She's probably going to be feeling a bit rough when she comes back."

"I am Robin," Cyborg pouted, "but it's just you know, it's not easy to see my own pride and joy being driven by someone else, especially when it's going to be taken to practically the other side of town."

"Yeah I know the feeling. Bruce was nervous when I drove the bat mobile for the first time. Heh heh oh man was he ever." Robin chuckled and rubbed his chin with a gloved hand.

"I can imagine." Cyborg murmured sullenly.

Robin and Cyborg headed back to the elevator and rode it to the common room. They both stepped out and walked through the hall way. They were greeted by a dark sky with a reddish pink sun rising over the horizon, shining through the glass plate windows of the T-tower. Silky was sitting on the counter having a small early breakfast of zorka berries.

"Enjoy! My little bumkorf." His owner, Starfire cooed.

She saw the other two titans in the door way. "Good morning everyone."

"Starfire you're up pretty early." Robin waved as both titans walked to the kitchen area.

"Of course!" She closed the container, "I couldn't rest knowing one of our friends is ill." The alien put away the zorka berries, while Silkie continued to feed.

"Is he on his way to the hospital?"

"Yes, he'll probably be there in about twenty minutes from now, if he doesn't hit the morning traffic." Robin replied and put a hand on the Tameranian's shoulder.

Cyborg groaned at Robin's response. "Aw man Robin, don't put that thought in my mind. The idea of him hitting anything with my car is going to have my circuits go haywire."

"Aw relax. After him and I had a long talk the night before, I'm sure everything will be smooth sailing. Besides it's only fair that he was last one to find out while everyone else knew, then I felt it would be appropriate to have him be the one to discharge her from the hospital. After all they're friends and fellow titans. Plus he's already flown the T-ship so I believe he's capable of completing this task."

Cyborg yawned and turned around. "Well okay.I'm going back to my room to catch some more Zs. But do me a favor. If him and my car end up on the news, don't come and wake me up. I'll never sleep again after that."

Robin laughed. "Heh heh. Okay Cyborg."

The metal man walked back through the hall and entered the elevator. The doors closed behind him.

Robin then turned to his now girlfriend and leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. Ever since Tokyo him and Starfire weren't shy to show affection, at least when they were alone in the same room.

"Silky looks like he's enjoying his breakfast." The boy wonder patted the contented larva.

The larva burped in reply and wriggled on the counter next to the empty food dish.

"Yes, he's had a large serving of my home planets zorka berries. Silky really enjoys my Tamerian cuisine. Just yesterday I introduced him to some of my home made glorg."

"Nice," Robin turned and kissed her on the forehead. Suddenly his stomach rumbled. "Say! I'm hungry."

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Wonderful!" She reached into the drawer and pulled out Robin's oven mitts with his usual signia Rs stitched on them. "I'll prepare the ham,"

"and I'll prepare the eggs." Robin said with a warm grin. He walked toward the refrigerator and started browsing. "How many do you want?"

"I'll have about three please with mustard." She giggled coyly.

"Okay and I'll have about five, hold the mustard." Robin chuckled. "So then it'll be eight eggs over easy."

"I just hope our friends will return safe and sound." She called out.

Robin turned around and replied, "It's cool. They should be back by lunch time."

Meanwhile about twelve miles from the T-tower, Cyborg's baby was riding smoothly through freeway. The vehicle was cruising approximately around seventy-five mph. The highway was pretty empty but once in a while the T-car passed a few other vehicles. It was still dark outside and the streetlamps illuminated the road lanes with bright flat light. The buildings around the highway in the distance were lighting up as residents were preparing to go to their jobs.

Inside the T-car was one person, the driver. It wasn't Cyborg the owner nor the leader of the Teen Titans; Robin. Beast Boy was behind the wheel this time. His eyes focused on the road as he drove silently. It was the FIRST time he was allowed to drive the T-car. The changeling was grateful that Robin pulled rank and made Cyborg surrender his car for the task at hand. Why not? After all Beast Boy was the last one to find out about his friend checking into the hospital so it wasn't surprising that he got up the earliest and used some guilt persuasion to work Robin onto his side. There were times Beast Boy could be serious when the situation called for it.

"_Programmed Destination "Our Lady of Misery Jump City Regional Medical Hospital_."" the T-car's navigational system announced, "_At three miles please merge left to I-sixty-one_."

Beast Boy scratched his ear with a gloved hand and adjusted his round orange sun glasses; the same ones he wore when he used to have a temporary Tidwell-three thousand, before it fell literally apart.

He yawned and activated the sound system.

"_And goooooooodmorning you in Jump City!" _The radio DJ chirped brightly_, " This is Stacy James comin to you on the flip-side at the crack of dawn. Since my transfer from Pittsburg life has been wonderful at station F-U-X-X FM. I've just had my coffee today and I'm raring to go with the tunes. For now we're going to do a brief report. It is about twelve minutes before hour or I should say, four forty-eight in the morning. The sunrise is absolutely gorgeous right now. In about twenty minutes we should start to see some orange hues in the sky which means it's time for early birds to be up up up! _(Clears throat) _Now then we have a temperate day today with a slight chance of rain. Traffic conditions before the early morning rush are seemingly fair. On I-55 there will be some construction repairs on the east shoulder so take your time drivers and yield to other motorists. Segment three of Jump City Thruway is almost completed, the grubbing caused a few traffic jams but so far so good. Okay now we hope everyone has a wonderful day as we go to commercial and I'll be right back to play our first early morning request. Which is titled "Jo-Jo Incorporated" by the new punk rock band "Feces and the Grandma" Catch ya later."_

The changling started laughing outloud.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Aw dude what a name!" He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "Feces and the Grandma? Come on!"

"_Now for a word of our sponsor Ortho Insect Killer."_

Beast Boy hit the mute button on the radio not wanting to listen to the endless gab of advertisements.

"_Prepare to merge left to I-sixty one_." the GPS system announced.

Beast Boy signaled and slowly moved left, entering I-sixty one. The T-car merged without a shudder. Beast Boy felt the road become more smoother as he entered the fast lane of the interstate. Seeing now that speed limit was increased, Beast Boy pushed down on the throttle and set the cruise control to eighty-mph. There were no police around this time of morning so he could've went well over ninety without paying heed. Still other things were on his mind that occupied any thought of taking advantage of his new T-Car driving privilege.

"_Continue down I-sixty one for one point seven miles and then merge onto I-fifty five via Jump City Bay Bridge_."

Beast Boy saw the brightly lit Jump City Bay Bridge looming ahead. Further on the other side the sky scrapers were coming into view.

"_Merge onto I-fifty-five. Via the center lane_."

Beast Boy guided the T-car into the center lane, leaving I-sixty one. The road was now elevating as he entered over a series of cloverleaves and highways. He was on the highest bridge leading to the Jump City Bay Bridge. He couldn't resist glancing over the view of the metropolis on both sides. It was a pretty neat sight with the sunrise shining over the dark water.

"_Cross Jump City Bay Bridge and prepare to merge onto Iggy Bookerton Boulevard via the right_."

Beast Boy continued to drive on as he passed up a series of signs.

'Bridge may ice in cold weather'

'Bridge is slippery when wet'

'Do not drive bridge when flooded'

"Dude, I never paid attention to those until now. Ha! Ha! Oh man who knew the city had a sense of humor?" Beast Boy laughed.

"_Merge onto Iggy Bookerton Boulevard via the right_."

Beast Boy was still laughing.

"_Merge onto Iggy Bookerton Boulevard via the right._" the GPS squawked.

Beast Boy shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He then saw that he was fixing to miss the exit.

"Yipes!" He waved his arms and then slammed on the breaks while jerking the wheel to the right. The T-car ran over the reflectors and left skid marks in the road as it coasted into the exit, slowing down to about thirty mph.

"_Merge onto Iggy Bookerton Boulevard via the right_."

"Dude! Shut up! I know already!' He yelled at the GPS.

The T-car traveled away from the main bridge over another series of clover leafs and bridges. Beast Boy felt the elevation lower as the T-car cruised into the city. He was now on Iggy Bookerton Boulevard speeding up to around fifty-five mph.

"_Stay on Iggy Bookerton Boulevard for point three miles and then turn left onto Samuel Boulevard via downtown Jump City_"

Beast Boy merged the T-car after going the required the distance to the left lane. He stopped at the traffic signal. It stayed red for a split second and then allowed him to turn. The changling was noticing that the surroundings looked more primitive than the locations around the T-tower. Downtown was clearly older than uptown.

"_Follow Samuel Boulevard for fifteen miles and then turn right on Emanuel Highway_."

"Duuuuuuude! When are we going to be there yet?" Beast Boy grumbled.

He passed multiple buildings consisting of restaurants, shopping malls, sky scrapers and department stores. The traffic was also starting to fill up as other motorists were joining the highway. After driving silently for a while and going through five traffic lights, a major intersection was looming in view. At the end was a standard H sign with an arrow pointing right.

"_Turn Right at Emanuel Highway_."

"Sweet! Here we go!"

He signaled and made his turn, the traffic light was giving him the green arrow.

"_Continue down Emanuel Highway and merge towards Medical Drive via the right at point zero six miles_."

"Huh?" Beast Boy felt confused. "Where's medical drive at?" He rolled down the window to look around. He didn't see any street signs ahead.

"_Merge onto Medical Drive_." The GPS squawked.

"Where dude?" Beast Boy asked the GPS sounding frustrated. "What are you talking about?"

"_You've passed Medical Drive, please turn around and turn left onto Medical Drive_."

"Duuuuuuude!" Beast Boy growled and pulled into the left lane looking for a place to make a U turn. Finally he found a spot to turn around and he swung the wheel to the left. With a series of squealing tires, he now had the T-car going back in the other direction.

"_Turn left onto Medical Drive_."

"I know! I just can't find it you hunk of scrap." Beast Boy scolded the non-human device and slapped the dashboard.

"_You've passed Medical Drive turn around and then turn right_." The GPS stated in its robot monotone voice.

"Okay Okay!" Beast Boy turned around again, being careful not to hit any oncoming traffic and was back going the first direction.

"_Turn right onto Medical Drive_."

Beast Boy yanked the wheel hard and T-car partially jumped the curb with a hard bounce as he guided it into Medical Lane.

"Whoops!" He exclaimed as the T-car's tire came back to the road.

"_Continue down Medical Drive, your destination will be on the right_."

"Okay finally." Beast Boy breathed as he saw a series of large tall red brick buildings coming closer. The first one was the Jump City Cancer center. The second was the parking garage and lastly the final was the main building and it was the largest and tallest of the three. As he got closer he could see there were several smaller buildings next to the big three.

"_Our Lady of Misery Regional Jump City Medical Hospital Plaza is on the right_."

Beast Boy guided the T-car off the road and into the plaza. He drove underneath the covering of the entrance of the hospital.

"Well that was fun." He shrugged and unbuckled his seatbelt.

Beast Boy killed the T-Car and stepped out with the keycard in his hand. He started to walk inside when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around coming face to face with a security guard.

"Sorry bro," he spoke calmly to the changeling. "nice set of wheels you got there but you can't leave that here. This section is for ambulances and patient drop-off and pick-ups only."

"Oh heh heh, sorry my bad." Beast Boy scratched the back of his head.

"Not a problem sir, just go ahead and take it to the parking garage. It's free parking over there," The security guard pointed to the tall building next door. "but don't park in any red zones or reserved spots or you can get a citation. My advice is to park at the top that way nobody'll bother it."

"Will do, thanks." Beast Boy got inside and re-started the T-car.

"No problem." The security guard said and politely closed the T-cars door for him. He walked back and sat on the outside bench next to the hospital sliding doors.

Beast Boy guided the T-car slowly into the bottom of the parking garage. After passing the gate and the usual common speed bumps, he began making laps for places to park. The garage was packed like a sardine can and some motorists deliberately had their cars double parked. He passed one row of vehicles and then the next and then the next. After realizing the lack of room, he steered the T-car to the upper levels looking around for a spot. Finally after reaching the fifth level he found a parking place, on the other side a good ways from the elevator.

The changling shut down the car, climbed out with a package and then locked it with the remote control.

"Okay now let's go." He breathed out loud.

Walking down the corridors after his elevator ride to the first floor, Beast Boy started to take in his surroundings. Sure he didn't like doctors appointments or anything of the sort but this area he could make an exception.

Beast Boy found himself in a portion of the hospital that appeared to resemble a small mall. Various stores and gift shops were built into the walls along with a sandwich shop and pizza parlor. Along the area were tables and chairs set by potted trees and marble floors. A large water fountain display was set in the middle with colorful koi fish swimming about in the fountain pool.

"Wow." He murmured his eyes roaming the sites. His ears picked up soft hymnal music playing over the loudspeaker.

Beast Boy first entered a gift shop and bought a 'get well soon' blue balloon with yellow lettering. Then he ambled his way to the reception desk. Next to the reception desk was a series of escalators leading to the patient elevators.

"Good Morning... can you be helped?" The receptionist asked exquisitely while noticing the changling's elfish features.

"Um yes. I'm sure you can help me," Beast Boy took off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket. "I think you have a titan here."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You know a teen titan?"

"Come again?"

"Raven the teen titan?" He asked as if they were playing twenty questions.

"Ah yes now I remember." A young woman in blue clothing checked in here late yesterday night. That must be the Raven you're looking for correct?

"Yep!"

"I believe she's in the tower."

Beast Boy looked confused. "The tower? Are you sure?"

"Yes...she's in the tower." She replied as a matter of factly.

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Um...would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Certainly."

Beast Boy walked next to the koi fish fountain and whipped out his communicator.

"Beast Boy calling Robin. Beast Boy calling Robin. Come in Robin!"

In a short moment the boy wonder's face appeared on the screen.

"Robin here. Beast Boy did you get to Raven's room yet?"

"Dude! I think you sent me here by mistake. Raven isn't here, she's back at the tower."

"Um...no she isn't."

"What'd you me she's not at the tower? That lady at the desk says she is."

"No...Raven is in the PATIENT tower." He replied sounding slightly annoyed.

"...oh..." The changeling uttered, feeling flabergasted. In the background he could hear Cyborg laughing at his mistake.

"Now then go ahead and find out what room she is in. Her doctor should be discharging her this morning. If not call me back and let me know okay?"

"Sure. Beast Boy over and out!" He closed the communicator.

The receptionist put down her coffee mug when she saw the green changling re-approaching her.

"Hi, it's me again."

"Yes, I can see that." She said curtly.

"Could you tell me where Raven the Teen Titan is? I'm here to bring her back home."

"Okay, she's on the fifteenth floor in room thirteen. Go up the escalator and down the corridor and take the elevators to the Patient Tower. Next go down the hallways and you'll find the medical circle. They will direct you from there."

"Will do. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She replied and resumed drinking her coffee.

After spending a good five minutes playing on the escalator by riding it up and riding its twin back down a few times, while garnishing looks from puzzled early morning hospital staff, Beast Boy got serious and started making his journey to room fifthteen thirteen.

He found the elevator and entered inside. Beast Boy pushed the button for floor number fifteen.

The elevator went up three floors and then came to a halt. The doors swished open and an orderly walked inside on her cellphone. She pushed the button for the tenth floor.

"Yes I am plenty sick of it myself," the woman chattered, "I work my reer off, oh girl I can't wait until the next four days I'm going on my three week vacation and let me tell ya I've earned it! Worked myself into a frazzle taking care of these patient files. I've been here all night long and I'm fixing to be off and gettin some breakfast and then time for me to head home for bed. Yes...un huh, I'm already packed. My husband is going to drop the kids off at their grandparents and the two of us are flying to Hawaii."

Sudenly the elevator stopped again.

A man in a business suit climbed inside. He was also on his cellphone.

"I'm telling ya Bob. The politicians in this town are morons! I'm dealing with people who aren't even smart enough to close an umbrella. Of course I'm not surprised that their keisters get voted back in. Yep! Every four years its the same thing. It doesn't matter what political party they belong to they always put special interests before us! Here I am working hard trying to make money and the next thing I know my wife is in the hospital due to a condition that was caused by those pharmaceutical companies. Oooh let me tell you if I ever get my hands on those people and you're there I just hope you just turn around! Just look the other way!"

"Ummm sir what floor? What floor you want to go to?" Beast Boy called out since the man wasn't making a move to select one.

The man removed his phone for a moment and his demenor calmed down. "Oh excuse me, the fourteenth please." He turned back to his phone and continued his rant.

Beast Boy pushed the fourteenth floor button and once again they started heading up. The elevator rose up five floors and stopped. Two dishevelved parents and their baby squeezed inside. The baby was starting to whine loudly.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Oh dear please not again don't cry!" The wornout mother begged as her child belted out loud squeals. In response the cellphone users covered their free ears and began yaking louder.

"Hey I can make him laugh perhaps that'll calm him down?" Beast Boy offered.

The father waved his hand. "No no no, don't he's he's just grouchy. He's got an ear infection."

"Oh man. Yeah I know how that feels."

It was now taking a while for the elevator to reach the floor Beast Boy wanted. The man on the phone changed his mind and got off on the tenth floor. On the eleventh floor a young pale teenager staggered inside.

(Four floors to go!) Beast Boy thought. (Gosh this is getting crazy in here!)

After passing the thirteenth floor, the doors opened and a small family climbed inside, their kids chattering loudly while the adults were arguing over medical costs.

"Five Hundred and seventy four dollars! Just for this? Oh noooooo! I'm not paying for that. In fact I'm fixing to notify my attourney! Somebody's head is going to roll tonight!"

"But Henry," His forlorn wife whimpered. "you know that we can't fight this. We're just going to have to come up with the money...somehow."

The elevator was now crowded with a loud racket. The pale kid was moaning and groaning. The orderly woman was talking louder. The baby didn't stop crying and the mother started to whine in fustration. The other parents were raising their voices and the their kids started punching other buttons on the elevator panel. All the while poor Beast Boy was in the middle of the commotions. One of the kids accidently step on his foot and the other kid was trying to kick his sibling but missed and hit Beast Boy's leg instead.

"Ouch!" The changling rubbed his sore spot. "Geeze!"

(Dude! This is getting really-)

His thoughts were interupted as the pale kid took out a paper bag. "I'm gonna blow chunks!" He annouced and then commenced to do so.

"Bluchchhchchhchhc!"

The people in the elevator groaned loudly while the kids started giggling with laughter. The odor of vomit was starting to stink up the closed atmosphere.

*Ding!*

The elevator finally reached the fifteenth floor.

"Hot dog! Saved by the bell!" Beast Boy exclaimed, eager to get out.

He managed to wriggle himself out of the elevator. As he did so, he bumped into the sick kid causing him to drop his bag. It landed on the floor with a splat causing a chain reaction of exclamations from the other elevator passengers. The racket muffled when the doors closed.

"I'm glad to be out of -"

Suddenly a loud noise errupted near his ears. "Hey!"

The startled titan spun around to find that the elevator doors popped his ballon present to Raven.

"Awww man!" He threw the string on the floor and stomped towards the medical circle.

"Shhhhh! You're walking too loud! Patients are trying to sleep." A nurse said as he pushed a wheelchair past him.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at the nurse when he rounded the corner. Then switching back to a normal gait, he approached the medical circle desk. A middle age lady was sitting at a computer finishing up some gingersnaps.

"Good morning. How are you?" She asked warmly.

"Oh...I've been doing okay, though it took me forever to get here," Beast Boy scratched his ears.

"Oh absolutely. You do a lot of walking in this kind of career. I've been working for almost seventeen years as the head nurse. Still I love my job wouldn't trade it for anything," she beamed. "now what can I do for you?"

"Yes I'm here to see Raven the Teen Titan. Oh and by the way, someone barfed in the elevator." Beast Boy thumbed backwards over his shoulder.

"Ohhhh my goodness," She stifled a giggle. "heh well I'm not surprised."

"Yeah and the elevator ate the balloon I was gonna give her," he scowled.

"Aw you poor dear."

"Meh, it's no big deal. I brought her some snacks that our friend made. I'm just here to come take her home. So anyway do you know what room she's in?"

"Yes, she's in room fifteen thirteen. Just go down that hall and keep looking to your left, pretty easy to find."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

Beast Boy followed the nurse's instructions. He walked down the long white corridor passing nurses on their rounds. Beast Boy stopped the room marked fifteen thirteen. He Boy grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open. His ears were greeted with a blood curling scream causing the titan to leap three feet in the air.

"NOOOOOOOO! PLEASE NOOOOO I DON"T WANT MY BLOOD TAKEN!"

Beast Boy peered inside and saw a young kid about Melvin's age struggling and kicking with various doctors and nurses. She was screaming her head off while her parents were looking worse for the wear.

"Please dear!" The mother begged, "They have to take a little bit of blood to find out what's wrong with you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOMMY! I DON'T WANT A NEEDLE I DON'T WANT A NEEDLE! IT'S GOING TO HURT!

"Nurse please hold the patient down!" One of the doctors produced a needle and alchohol prep. He dabbed the girl's arm.

"Please Tammy! Be good for the doctors let them take your blood!" The father begged as they finally succeeded in holding down the little girl. She let out an ear splitting scream as Beast Boy watched the MD plunge the needle into her arm.

"YEEEEEE-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Beast Boy closed the door immediately. He felt shudder down his body and sank to his knees.

"Eeesh! That's not her!"

"Hey kid!"

Beast Boy turned to see the neighbor patient leaning out of his room from across the hall.

"Were you making all that racket that woke me up?" he sniffed.

"Nun-un," He shook his head and stood up. "that was the little girl in there."

"Oh okay." The patient shrugged and went back inside.

Beast Boy walked back to the medical circle.

"Hello again," The head nurse greeted. She saw that Beast Boy's face was slightly pale.

"Oh my is everything okay?"

"Yeah, um excuse me but Raven wasn't there. Could you find out where she is?"

"Certainly." The head nurse picked up the phone and started having a dialog, looking for the sick titan.

"Hey Daisy this is Kimbell on floor fifteen. I need you to locate a patient for me. Her name is Raven...Yes Raven. Raven who? It's Raven from the Teen Titans. Yes un-huh un-huh oh I see, but do you know if they...yes but you know suppose if...okay yes. Okay I'll hold."

Beast Boy felt a little uncomfortable and started to appear worried. (Dude I hope she's okay, I hope nothing happened to her.)

"Raven..." He murmured, rubbing his eyes.

The receptionist saw his face and leaned over at him. "Oh don't worry my dear, everything is going to be okay, your friend is in capable hands."

"Gosh I sure hope so..." Beast Boy looked down at the floor.

The receptionist replaced the reciever to her ear. "Okay Daisy what did you find? Whoops well that was their mistake then...well still this was my shift and they should've notified me...yeah...but this is my floor and... well that's just tough beans, anyway I'm sure her friend will be thrilled that we found her correct room. Okay thanks Daisy. Mmmmhmm bye bye." She hung up the reciever.

"Raven the teen titan correct?"

"Un-huh."

"They informed me that we moved her about four hours ago. She's now in room fifteen on the thirteenth floor."

Beast Boy sighed and started to walk back to the elevators.

"I know dear, it's more walking but not to worry, she's in capable hands everything is going to be marvelous!"

"Yeah...but is Raven going to be in marvelous mood today?" He called back with his ears drooping.

_Well everyone this concludes my first chapter. The second chapter "Enter" will be on its way. We'll find out what happens with Raven. See ya soon! Thank's for reading! :)_

_2012 Pawprints Fiction Limited._


	2. Enter!

_Hi everyone I'm so happy that my fic is being read by other titan fans. I must appologize over the fact when I've uploaded the first chapter I had a few grammar mistakes lurking about in the story. The author will be more careful in future chapters. Now then lets find out what happens next!_

_(Thanks for the reviews! I got my first one for my first chapter, two follows, and three favs! Woo-hoo! :) ) Special thanks to Katwizzle for my first review! Yay!_

_I would like to say that after six years since the Titans ended I'm so overjoyed that the fanfictions have still been made by some many wonderful authors out there. It's nice see that the fandom is still thriving. Brilliant! Okay here we go!_

_I don't own Teen Titans they're owned by the people that own them, DC comics Warner Brothers, the ass-holes who never green-lighted six season etc. :P_

_author's note: I went ahead and re-tweaked chapters one and two. I found more grammar mistakes and mis-types so now my readers, they are more smoother and the characters and their actions flow more evenly. Hope this helps! Enjoy!_

Chapter Two

"**Enter**"

**A**fter pressing the button, the elevator doors opened up and Beast Boy stepped in. Almost immediately he was greeted with pungent odor of vomit.

"Bleh! Yuck City!"

He put his arm to his nose and punched the button for floor thirteen.

(Awwww! You goober, you just had to pick the one that kid barfed inside!)

In a short moment the doors reopened and Beast Boy stepped out into fresh air. Just like the former floor he was on, the area was pretty much barren of human activity, save for one nurse at the medical circle. He simply walked past the medical circle and into the corridor.

He past several rooms until finally reaching the one where Raven was staying at; "1315". The door was slightly ajar. At the end of the corridor he could see the sun was now rising, its orange rays shining through the window.

(Ah-ha, here we go! This is the apartment! )

Beast Boy raised his fist.

*Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!*

"Raven?" He called through the opening.

For a moment no reply came and he re-raised his hand to knock again when a small monotone vocal answered back, "Enter."

The voice was pretty quiet but he had the sharp ears for such low decible sounds. Beast Boy pushed open the door almost dropping the package in the process. He tiptoed his way inside to the dimly lit hospital room. It was a twin room with two beds. One was empty and it looked like a pigsty. The other was near the window next to the guest cot. The female empath was laying down in this one. She was dressed in a gown with teddy bears and her left arm was hooked up to an IV. She appeared a bit haggard.

"Hi Raven." Beast Boy smiled and hugged her gently.

"Hi." she replied back, leaning up and wrapped her free arm around him, patting his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Beast Boy inquired quietly.

"Meh, So-So," She layed back against her pillows and looked up at the ceiling and then added, "I didn't expect to see you here today."

"Oh yeah, well when I found out you were in the hospital I wanted to volunteer to bring you home."

"Oh….thank you." Raven's tone slightly warmed up.

"Yeah well…." Beast Boy's smile opened up on cue, showing his common pointy teeth.

"You're not planning to bring me back via one of your animal forms?" she cocked an eyebrow.

Beastboy smirked. "Heh, nah I borrowed the T-car. It's in the parking garage right now," he pointed out the window. "Wow! Look at that sunrise."

"Cyborg let you borrow the T-car?"

Beast Boy turned around and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Yep."

"Hmmmmm…I see."

"Yeah Robin and I had a talk and long story short, I got to drive the T-car and-"

"What'd you have there?" she inquired sitting up.

Beast Boy looked back at her for a moment and started to open the package. "Oh Starfire wanted me to bring this to you. It's zorka berries and glorg."

Raven made a face. "Now you know I don't eat zorka berries and glorg. If she wanted to send me something she could've at least got me a book or some tea leaves."

"You never gave her food a try?"

"No, and if you don't enjoy eating her pudding of sadness then that's proof enough that her cuisine will be detrimental to my tongue."

"Well…..I guess her heart was in the right place." Beast Boy said sitting down on the guest cot. He then spied a tray of covered food and a tall glass of orange juice sitting on the movable bedside table.

"Mmm something smells nice," he sniffed the air.

"Yes, it's my breakfast that was recently brought to me."

Beast Boy removed the lid. "Mmmm looks good too."

"It's just ordinary hospital food. Nothing fancy."

Raven then saw why the green changling's mouth was starting to water. The breakfast was meatless; consisting of a large muffin, toast jam and apple sauce. She did a double take.

"Just a minute, I didn't order this," Raven protested. "oh joy, somebody on another floor is probably sipping down my herbal tea and consuming my food right about now."

"I'll take it! I'm starved," Beast Boy grabbed the muffin and started taking bites. "after all I worked up an appetite getting here I must have walked off a million calories by now."

He offered the half consumed muffin to her face.

" Mmm Banana bread flavor! Have some, it's really good!" He said with a mouthful of food.

"No I rather not," Raven muttered, "and please chew with your mouth closed, your smacking is not helping my headache."

Beast Boy wolfed down the muffin and then attacked the toast and jam. He handed her a piece.

"No." Came her reply.

"Suit yourself," Beastboy finished the toast and started eating the apple sauce. He picked up the bowl, opened his mouth wide and let the contents spill in. "Mmmm yum this stuff is good! You're missing out."

Raven then turned away and layed on her side. "If you're so thrilled over hospital food you can help yourself down at the cafeteria-"

"So how's your stay been?" He set the applesauce bowl down and wiped his mouth with a gloved hand.

"My stay...Oh it's been fabulous," Raven's voice dripped with sarcasm "first I come here and the waiting takes forever to get a room, meanwhile I had to be stuck twice to put this wretched IV in my arm because the nurse was an incompetent moron. Finally after about one in the morning I get a room and then I have to be transferred twice to a different location. Between that, my blood was drawn three times."

"Ouch." Beast Boy said in a concerned voice.

"Ouch is right," Raven rolled back over to face him. "then... to make matters worse they don't even know what I have. Every one of my blood tests have the physicians puzzled. Not to mention the fact that I'm wearing this stupid gown with teddy bears and they put these itchy pink socks on my feet."

"Yeah I hate socks," he declared.

"Me too," She agreed.

"So they don't know what's wrong with you?"

"No, not a clue. All this hospital has brought me is misery. Plus my head is killing me and I can't concentrate on my powers. In about now the doctor should be coming in to talk to me. He and the staff will determine if I can be discharged or if I need to keep staying here."

"Heh, I guess they don't call this place 'Our Lady of Misery' for nothing."

"No... I'm afraid not."

"Well I guess all you can do right now is try to nap," Beast Boy offered.

"I can't EVEN do that." Raven said with a slight edge and pointed to the empty bed, a few feet away from her. "They brought in this blabbering kid that couldn't stop talking in his sleep and then he would wake up and play his TV really loud to the point where I couldn't meditate nor rest."

"Where's he now?"

"They took him down somewhere. I don't know and frankly I could care less."

"Oh," Beast Boy's eyes started to gaze around the room. "so has anyone else came to see you.?"

"No."

"No one?"

"No one today. Robin came here last night to check on me for a moment and speak with the doctors. Starfire and Cyborg I communicated with via communicator. Bumble Bee and Mas and Menos and the rest of Titans East sent me some get well cards." She blinked her eyes and pointed behind her.

Beast Boy looked up and saw the cards taped on her wall, each one had signitures of the Titans East. There was even a small message written in Spanish that read, _"¡ay Espero que se sienta mejor! ¡Mis mejores deseos Mas n Menos"_ near her IV bag.

Raven rubbed her eyes and sighed loudly. "That's about it."

"So what are they putting in your body with that IV bag?" Beast Boy peered at the IV drip machine.

"Just ordinary fluids...and please don't mess with that."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Normal Saline and glucose."

"...what's that-"

"Sugar mixed with saltwater."

"Oh...okay."

"Yeah."

"Oh…..hey Raven?"

"What?"

"What's that thing behind you?" Beast Boy pointed behind the bed near the get-well cards.

"That's in case I need to breath fresh oxygen."

"Do you need any right now?"

"No."

"Oh okay…hey Raven?"

"What?"

"What is that?" Beast Boy pointed at the board on the wall.

"That's my scheduled nurses and doctors to come check on me."

"Oh neat." Beast Boy nodded as his eyes darted around the room some more.

"Hey Raven?"

"What?"

"What's that sliver box on the wall?" He pointed by the bathroom doorway.

"That's the room thermostat. By now you should know what a thermostat is?"

"Oh yeah it changes the room temperature right?"

"Correct." She replied in a dry tone.

"Hey Raven?"

"What?"

"What's that thing?" He pointed to the computer monitor in the corner.

Raven took a deep breath, starting to get annoyed. "Beast Boy, that monitor shows my vital signs, okay?"

"Oh yeah. Heh heh. I knew that." He scratched the back of his head.

"Ugh!"

"Hey Raven?" He asked cheerfully.

"What! Beast Boy?" The empath said back with a glare.

Beast Boy looked away and he tapped his fingers on the table. "Um… can I have your orange juice?"

Raven groaned in response. "….yes."

"Sweet!"

Beast Boy moved Starfire's unwelcome package of zorka berries and glorg from his lap to the table.

"Munching down that breakfast got's me thirsty." He said as a matter of factly.

Unfortunately he was setting the alien food too close to the open orange juice glass. Before Raven could say anything, Beast Boy accidentally knocked the beverage all over the bed.

"Ahh!" Raven jumped as the cold liquid splashed on her. She raised up her arms and shook her hands with disgust. "Great, this is real nice. Smooth move-"

"Eeeep!" Beast Boy waved his arms and reached over for the glass. "Dude Raven I'm sorry! I'll get it!"

Beast Boy grabbed the glass and reached for a near by towel to soak up the juice. Unfortunately as he grabbed the towel it was sitting underneath the package of Starfire's homemade treats and breakfast tray. With a mistakable yank Beast Boy succeeded in joining the alien food and empty dishes with Raven's now sticky sheets.

"Arrrrg! Beast Boy you idiot!" Raven grabbed a handful of food and flung it at him. The changeling ducked where it splatted on the curtain. She then managed to levitate the dishes trying to hit the green klutz, but they clattered to the floor.

"Heh Heh, my bad," Beast Boy put his hands behind his back and looked on sheepishly at the mess he just caused. He started to giggle, making her grit her teeth. "sorry Raven it's just-"

Raven reached up and grabbed him by the collar.

"Garfield….. you're really getting on my last nerve," She breathed into his face. "if you don't behave in here I'm going call the nurses and have you removed right after I grab the nearest blunt object and BEAT you with it. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." He said in a small voice.

"Now clean this up."

Beast Boy changed into a monkey and set about wiping every thing up including, getting under the bed. Next he went to the cabinet and grabbed a fresh blanket and removed the soiled one from the bed and tossed into the hamper. He then wiped up Raven as much as he could, then put the fresh blanket over her then morphed back into his normal self.

"Better now?" He asked while stacking the dishes up on the table.

Raven showed her gratitude by kicking the blanket off of her legs.

"Aw." He watched it fall off the bed.

"It's too warm," Raven murmured and yanked off her hospital socks and flung them to the floor. She then turned to Beast Boy. "now park your rear in that cot and don't get up until the doctor comes in."

"Dude I can't sit down," Beast Boy replied.

"Why not?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I gotta go pee." He started walking to the bathroom. The door closed behind him.

Raven groaned loudly and rubbed her forehead. "Ugh…zorka berries and glorg!… Mmmph!"

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

The room door opened up and a young cheery blonde nurse pushed her way through.

"Good Morning! Miss Raven, I'm Dusty, your Registered nurse for today!"

"Hello." Raven croaked back.

"Sorry to wake you up but I brought you the sedatives that you've requested." She said warmly. "I took the liberty of mixing them in your grape juice. That way you'll be able to swallow them easier."

"That's fine Dusty but my throat isn't bothering me at the moment but thanks."

Dusty set a tall glass of juice on the table and noticed the stains in Raven's bed sheets.

"Whoopsie Daisy, looks like someone's made a little accident," She tisked-tisked. "if you need help going to the restroom I'll be happy to assist you next time.

Raven's face turned red as a beet.

"Oh...Garfield I'm gonna…..." She muttered.

"But anyway….." Dusty chirped as she started to back away, "Doctor Walker will be with you in a moment. Hope everything is okay-dokay!"

Just then Raven heard the toilet flush and Beast Boy emerged.

"Ah now that's better." He giggled, re-hooking his utility belt to his uniform. He saw Dusty as she walked toward the door.

"Hi." He waved.

"Hello. I'm Dusty. You're Beast Boy right?" She smiled.

"Yep!" Beast Boy started to blush.

"Ah yeah the Teen Titans. You guys are awesome! I've hearing all sorts of stories from the news about the group. Thanks to you and the rest of the titans, the world is a better place."

The bubbly nurse shook his hand. Beast Boy started to giggle.

"Aw it's nothin-"

"Yeah, and thanks to him I'm going to need a shower," Raven interjected while she climbed out of the bed, "Dusty could you help me get unhooked?"

"Yes absolutely." She said with a nod. The nurse walked over to the IV carriage and shut down the drip machine and then proceeded to remove the cord from the IV catheter.

"There we go. Now can I help you with anything else?"

"No thanks I can manage..." she then added as she moved toward the bathroom door, "you could do me a favor and stuff him into a pet carrier."

Dusty laughed. "Ha ha glad that my patient has a sense of humor!"

"I wasn't joking." Said Raven in a deadpanned expression. She then turned to Beast Boy.

"While I'm occupied, I would like you to do me a small favor, if you're smart enough to handle it.

"Yeah and what's that?" He asked causally.

"Don't…touch…anything!"

Then she slammed the door shut.

"Phew!" Beast Boy commented on her demeanor. "Raven sounds like she got up on the wrong side of the bed! Next time she should get up on the right."

Dusty giggled at Beast Boy's comment, "You two are funny."

Suddenly a knock came from behind the door. Dusty opened it and started having a conversation with the person who knocked. After short moment she turned around.

"The doctor is here now. Have a good morning! Hope she feels better!" The nurse winked at him and then went out.

Beast Boy stretched for a moment and sat down on the bed, waiting for the doctor to come inside.

(that nurse was kinda cute. Heh maybe I should check in here instead of staying in the tower when I get too sick)

Beast Boy hopped into the bed and layed back on the pillows.

(Say this is kinda comfy.)

Beast Boy reached over and pressed the buttons and started moving the matress into rediculous positions. He laughed at how the bed was reclined. He had the bed foot high in the air and the head pointing really low.

He could here water running, Raven was obviously in the middle of bathing.

(might as well relax until Raven's gets finished showering and putting her drawers on-)

Suddenly the door knocked, rattling Beast Boy from his thoughts.

"Oh um…..come in?" Beast boy called out, setting the bed in its former positon.

A small elderly man in a doctor's jacket entered the room..

"Hi there, I'm doctor Kenneth Walker." he announced.

"Hiya doc. I'm-" Beast Boy started to rise up from Raven's hospital bed.

"Yes you're my patient, the first one for these wee hours of the morning. I'm glad I've had my coffee. It sounds like I'm going to have a busy day."

"Yes but doctor I'm not-"

"Feeling well? Ah yes we certainly have an understanding about that." Doctor Walker closed the door behind him. "Don't worry that's what we're here for to take care of what's ailing ya."

The elderly MD casually moved closer to Raven's bed.

"I would walk quicker but I'm not quite as spry when I was seventy. Heh heh Okay now lets have a look at you."

"Um, sure." Beast Boy shrugged and decided to play along.

"Open up your mouth and say Ahh Please."

"Ahh Please." Beast Boy said with a smirk and then opened his mouth wide.

Dr. Walker stuck his tongue depressor in his mouth and shined a light inside. "Ahhh yes good, nice pointy teeth, very pointy indeed; looks like you could chew through concrete with those. Tongue not coated. Inside mouth normal. Yes very good."

Dr. Walker removed his tongue depressor and then shined his light on Beast Boy's eyes.

"Much easier to examine you this way. Ahem, now keep your head still and follow my light with your eyes... okay yes good now just your right eye... nice. Now your left... yes very good."

The MD then shined a light into his fake patient's ears. "Oh no no this won't due at all. We need to take care of that excess ear wax build up."

"Ummm okay?" Beast Boy stated in bewilderment.

Within a few moments Dr. Walker produced a cotton swab and got to work on Beast Boy's ears. The changling found the inside of his ears poked and prodded as he scooped up wad upon wad of earwax from his ear canals. After a good ten minutes of ear hygiene conversation during the complex task, the MD then wiped out Beast Boy's ears and then dropped some soothing ear drops inside. Finally he took out a tuning fork and tapped.

"Wow…..dude….I can hear so much better now." Beast Boy said feeling amazed at the results.

"Wonderful! Remember keep those ears clean and your hearing will be up to snuff. Now lets continue."

Dr. Walker shined his light inside Beast Boy's nose, first the right and then the left. Then he immediately re-examined the left nostril.

"Hmmmmmmm."

"What?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Your left nostril shows a slight redness. Still it's most likely not to be anything."

"Oh okay."

"Probably just a harmless reaction due to the weather changing."

Dr. Walker felt around Beast Boy's chin and neck.

"Feel any pain here?"

"Uh…., not really."

"Here?"

"Na-un."

"How about here?"

"Nope."

"Good muscle tone, ah youth."

Neither Beast Boy or the MD notice the bathroom door opening.

Dr. Walker took out his stethoscope and breathed on the end. "Now then take some breaths for me."

Beast Boy took a breath each time the MD moved the diaphram. This continued four times on his chest and then four times on his back.

"Very good. Now I need you to-"

"Get outta my bed!" a female voice hissed, interupting the MD. Both doctor and fake patient turned in the direction of the vocal. It belonged to the irrated empath, who moved slowly from the bathroom, dressed in a clean gown with smiling cartoon tropical fruits. She gave off a purple ora as she glared at the imposter patient.

"Out!" She barked.

Beast Boy hopped out and landed on the cot, morphed into a dog and whimpered. Raven climbed back into her bed, almost knocking over the IV carriage.

"Excuse me doctor he's NOT the patient. I am!" She snapped, pushing her damp hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, my goodness." Dr. Walker rubbed his cheek. "This is most embarrasing."

After an awkward but meaningful apology from the MD, he set to work doing the same things he did to Beast Boy plus giving her credit for keeping her ears much cleaner than his *other* patient. Raven couldn't resist sneering at the changeling for a second. When Doctor Walker finished, he cleared his throat.

"Ahem, okay now tell me what are you allergic to?"

"Chickens...and feathers and bird down. That's pretty much it."

Beast Boy morphed back into his usual self.

"Don't forget *cough* happiness *cough* fun." He stated with his hand over mouth.

"Silence!" Raven shot back. Beast Boy stuck his tongue at her.

"I don't believe I'm allergic to any medications, doctor." She ignored him and rubbed her temples.

"Okay then lets see. The blood tests are still inconclusive. I'm going to order one more though to be sure."

Beast Boy rose up from the cot. "Dude, come on! She's been stuck with needles enough, give her a break!"

Dr. Walker gave him a sad smile. "I'm very sorry sir but we have to do this just once more to carry out the final tests." He cleared his throat. "Now then Raven for the meantime I'm going to prescribe a few things to help you. First of all give me your pain status. On a scale of one to ten give me a number that would be equivilant to your pain."

"Ten," Raven stated immediately. "sometimes its about seven to nine. It's a throbbing pain that won't go away since last night. Sometimes it dissapates but then it comes back."

"Oh I see. Now everything I've checked on you seems to be on the up and up. However your eyes seem a little red, throat is starting to look raw, yet your vitals are normal. Most medical doctors would take a leap of faith and diagnose you with the common cold. However, due to my suspicions I much rather just take one more blood test and then we can go from there."

"Doctor, is there any possibility that I can be discharged and recover back at home?"

"Yes, having you discharged is not off the table. I've discussed the discharging with Robin your leader of the Teen Titans once we run out of options, we will send you home. Then we will find via the blood test on what your diagnosis will be. Now the reason you have the IV in your arm is because you needed fluids and nourishment. I understand you were in severe pain you refused to eat or drink?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Now then my suggestion is especially if you were going to be discharged today, you should go out to eat. I wouldn't say binge yourself but eat as if you were at a buffet. Eat and drink plenty of foods and beverages that you would like. Don't just drink herbal tea, you're going to need more than just that. Drink milk, water, juice, especially juice. There's no diet I can put you on except consume wholesome nutritous food. Eat fruits, vegetables, breads, starches meats or tofu etc."

(Tofu?) Beast Boy smiled devilshly. (This'll be interesting.)

"For her throat she can eat ice-cream or cold sherbet or yogurt. Yogurt would be better due to its good bacteria functions. The worst thing you can do is starve yourself even though you don't feel well enough to eat. You must eat and drink through the pain. Remember one of the best ways for your body to fight this is to feed it."

"Okay...I'll try."

"Now then here's what I'm prescribing for you. First off we're going to treat you as if you got the common cold but remember that's not your diagnosis. I'm ordering a chloroseptic spray for your throat if it gets too raw to speak. Next will be vitamin supplements since it can help her nutrition. Now for her gait and this is strictly optional, but if she has trouble moving about she can get a walking stick or cane if she feels too weak or imbalanced. If she's too dizzy to walk and balance herself then it can be recommended. While she's sick there will be no crime fighting. She is to take it easy indoors, but she can go outside for walks or visits to other places like stores or simple buildings. Raven also needs plenty of sunshine. She can go out and do a few quiet activities like picking flowers or walking a few blocks. Now also I'm prescribing anti-nausous pills to keep her food down if her headaches causes her to vomit."

"Okay go on." Beast Boy stated. "Hey what about diarrhea?" he snickered.

"Beast Boy don't ask him that!" Raven hissed.

"Ah yes...diarrhea, well most likely that she won't have it but I can't guarantee it won't happen. Now if she has the flu then it's different." He cleared his throat and continued.

"For your head-aches we're going to skip pussy-footing around with the small stuff and give you meperidine also know as Demerol. Now Demerol mostly is used for post-operation patients but according to the pains you've described, it appears to be the best suggestion to treat your head-aches."

"Okay." Raven croaked.

"Now I have to warn you, Demerol is a very powerful medication. It's affects can make you extremely dizzy amongst other things. The doses I'm prescribing are borderline high. Take them when your head-aches become unbearable. Each one you will take every six hours, since that's the safest dosage you can have. They have to be taken on a full stomach. So eat before you take them. The side affects are not too bad as long as the medication is used properly okay?"

Raven just nodded at all the info the Dr. Walker just gave.

"So far we can't give you any medicine except for pain therapy. We have the numbered symptoms to form a rough idea of what to determine when it comes to diagnosis. Like I said we can only treat you as if she has the common cold or in worst case scenario the flu."

"Hey I got a question," Beast Boy raised his hand, "what's the worst kinds of sickness you've ever treated?"

"Quit it!" Raven snapped.

"There were many diseases I've dealt with in my time," Doctor Walker folded his hands, "one of the rarest illnesses I've came across is the YUKI flu. They also called it the yucky flu because the patient is really miserable. They would get symptoms like any ordinary flu plus other oddities."

"Oh... did anyone ever die from it?" Beast Boy asked wide eyed.

"Actually no, their bodies were able to fight it off. Well the ones that I've taken care of did. I don't know about other patients. As far as I've known there hasn't been a case study-"

"Do you think Raven might have it?"

"Will you shut up! Raven hissed, "Doctor you have to excuse Beast Boy, he's known to annoy any living creature within a ten foot radius especially with his averse questions."

Dr. Walker chuckled. "It's quite alright. Sorry but I can't decide upon that suggestion because the tests are still in-conclusive. We can't make a diagnosis yet. Raven could have anything ranging from the common cold, to a simple virus or bacteria or influenza or..."

"the yucky flu." Finished Beast Boy.

"Silence!" Raven growled at him.

"Still there's no way to tell. So now I'm going to step out and consult with the staff. Somone will come to draw your blood and then from there we will decide if you can be discharged from the hospital."

Doctor Walker walked over to the door and exited, closing it behind him.

Raven then looked back at Beast Boy. Her face had a disgruntled expression.

"Now listen, you better just cut it out. Cut it out! You've been acting foolish the minute you walked in here. Making messes and bringing me stuff I don't eat and getting on my nerves and asking the doctor those idiotic questions like could I have diarrhea-"

"What's wrong with me asking about diarrhea?" Beast Boy randomly put up his hands.

"One it's gross, two it's personal and three if the doctor says its important then he will let me know. So kindly cease asking that sort of stuff. For my sake at least, it's embarrising!"

"Now come on Raven, you're sounding like you're trying to make me out into being a rat."

"Why not? You can easily transform into one." She sneered.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue at her. In retaliation Raven then nodded her head, shut her eyes, muttered something under her breath and Beast Boy automatically changed into a rat. The rat squeaked in protest and re-morphed back into his normal self.

"Dude! DON'T DO THAT!" he whined loudly as he shuddered, "It gives me the creeps. How can you still morph me any-way?"

"Ow my head... I still remember some of dark magic taught to me by Malchior, fortunately my head hurts so bad I can't use my powers much-"

"You mean Rorek? Dude, you can't even get your creepy exs right-"

"He wasn't my...ugh...just shut up and get my clothes!"

"What for?"

"I want to be ready if doctor Walker is allowing me to be discharged. I've had quite enough of this place. It leaves much to be desired, lousy service, incompetent nurses can't even find out what's wrong with me, they don't even know who their patients- "

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

Raven sighed loudly. "Come in!"

The door opened and young woman dressed in scrubs and a long jacket came inside. "Hi I'm Melody. I'm the phlebotomist to take your blood under Doctor Walker's orders."

"Okay let's get this over with," Raven muttered and handed over her arm. "as if I don't have enough trouble already."

The phlebotomist pulled out her equipment from her pockets and then got to work. She dabbed Raven's arm with the alchohol prep. Beast Boy was starting to feel queasy and turned away. After Raven quietly uttered "ouch", he turned around to see a few vials of her dark blood in Melody's hands and her arm bandaged.

"She did very good," Melody commented. "Her veins were easy to find and her blood flowed with no complications. Okay, have a good morning!" She walked out the room and shut the door.

"So where are your clothes?" Beast Boy asked.

"In the bathroom." Raven replied huskly while she violently ripped the bandage off her arm.

Beast Boy walked inside and found Raven's boots, leotard, belt and communicator. He grabbed them and re-emerged with the belongings in his arms after turning the light off.

" Um...I didn't see your cloak." He announced.

"It should be in there with the rest of my stuff." Raven replied tossing the bandage on the floor."

Beast Boy looked searched again. "I still don't see it. I'll look behind the toilet...Hey!"

"What?" Raven called out, "Did you find it?"

"No but the light went out!"

Raven slapped the bed in annoyance. "Beast Boy forget the light and help me find the rest of my stuff!"

She swung herself to the side of the bed and let her legs dangle. "It was always said, if you want something done right, do it yourself!"

The changeling came out with the lightbulb and shook it near his ear. "I think the light might be burned out or something whoops!"

The bulb slipped out of the changeling's hand and shattered on the floor upon impact scattering glass all over the floor. The sound made Raven jump. Seeing the broken glass everywhere, she pulled her feet back into the sheets in defense.

"Ooops! My bad, heh heh heh. Sorry Raven it slipped-"

"Beast Boy if I step on one shard, just ONE shard, I will PERSONALLY tie you to a tree in another dimension and leave you there for a week!" She growled. "You can't seem to stop acting so compulsively-"

*Knock! Knock!*

"Come-in!" Raven nearly yelled.

The door opened and a young blonde nurse leaned in. "Hi Raven its Dusty, I have some good news."

"What?" Raven asked in a skeptical tone.

"Doctor Walker and the staff reviewed your case and the circumstances and they came to the conclusion that we're discharging you from the hospital. You and your guest can gather your things and come sign the paper work for your release. Best reguards!" Dusty then re-closed the door.

Beast Boy giggled happily and patted Raven's shoulder. "Woo-hoo! Alright Raven you're comin home back home!"

"Good." Raven uttered quietly and rubbed her throat.

Suddenly the door knocked again.

"Yes?" She called out.

The door opened and tall balding man stepped inside with a blue bundle under his arm.

"Pardon me, are you the occupant of room thirteen-fifteen?" He asked.

"That is correct." Raven replied.

"My son was staying here and he took your clothes by mistake. He thought it was a blanket. I found out just as we were get ready to go home."

"Dude! So that's where it went? Hey man that's great, Raven is going home too!" Beast Boy gave a thumbs up.

"That sounds wonderful, but here's your clothes, sorry about the mis-hap." The man stated feeling awkward.

"Thanks." Raven said dryly.

The man handed Beast Boy Raven's cloak, it reeked of sweat and had drool stains on the corners and hood.

"Carry on now, good day!" The man left swiftly.

Beast Boy handed Raven her soiled cloak. With an irritated look she snatched it out of his hand and slammed it on the bed ala Oliver Hardy.

"I've had just about enough of this. I want to return to Titans Tower at once!" She spat.

"Cool your jets Raven, we'll get you checked out of here and then we'll pick up your stuff and then head for home. Everyone will be happy to see you there. Now hop on board if you don't want to step on any glass."

Beast Boy morphed into a tall llama and sat down. Raven grabbed her things and climbed on his back. She tapped his sides with her toes, prompting him to rise up and walk out of the room. Raven ducked imediately to avoid bonking her head on the doorframe.

Suddenly the llama let out a sneeze and both llama and Raven tumbled onto the floor.

"Beast Boy!" She groaned and grabbed her forehead.

"Sorry my bad." Beast Boy chuckled.

He helped Raven to her feet and then turned around to go back into the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm just checking to see if I didn't leave anything behind. I know you would skin me alive if I forgot your stuff." He shrugged.

"You're correct on that thought." She said outloud.

Inside the room, Beast Boy looked around just to see if any of Raven's belongings were in the bed or anywhere else. He entered the bathroom and with a malicious smile, helped himself to all the toiletries. After stuffing a bag full of towels, cloths, soaps, shampoo and even the toilet paper roll etc, Beast Boy got ready to leave when he saw the glass of grape juice on the table.

(I'm thirsty!)

He chugged the juice and tossed the empty cup on the bed.

"Burp! (Ah much better!) Then he raided the drawers and found a box of unopened tissues. He stuffed that into another bag.

Beast Boy came out with the bags full of hospital souvenirs, snickering like a kid who stole his sister's candy and got away with it.

"Nothin like bringing home freebies!" He said in a sing-song tone causing Raven to have a miffed expression on her face.

"Say what's the matter with you? You can't do that!" She said in high annoyance. "You want us to get interogated?"

"Why not? It's finders keepers." Beast Boy replied nonchalantly thrusting the bags into Raven's hands. " They won't miss it, they got plenty of this to spare-"

"You're not susposed to take all that...nevermind. Lets just go."

Beast Boy remorphed into a llama and Raven stuffed her belongings into the bags and then was allowed to climbed on top.

All activity in the corridor ceased moving as patients, and medical staff stared at a pale teenager with voilet hair in a cartoony fruit hospital gown, holding onto bags of stuff while riding a green llama.

"Mommy Mommy! Here comes the circus!" A little girl cried out.

The llama trotted past one doctor who called out, "Hey!"

"Don't ask!" Raven replied back. She then turned around and had to duck immediately from hitting her head on the suspended 'EXIT' sign. She kicked the llama.

"Watch where you're going!" She spat. The llama whined in return.

The llama approached the medical circle and then morphed back to normal after letting Raven down. Beast Boy turned around to see the occupants of the corridor still staring at them.

"Say what's wrong with them? They act like they never saw a llama before?"

_Well well oh boy! Raven is finally leaving the hospital. But the trip back home is just starting for these two titans. _

_Please review! _

_Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 "Back To Titans Tower" is on the way! See you soon! :) _

2012 Pawprints Fiction Limited


	3. Return To Titans Tower

_Greetings everyone. I'm happy to say that I'm back with another chapter of my story. Special thanks to everyone that has followed and reviewed. I wish to apologize for such a lengthy gap between updates. The author had a major leg injury plus other issues to handle. After some therapy and rehabilitaion I'm back at the keyboard beavering away on this fanfic plus other Teen Titan stories that are in the works and awaiting the green light to be posted. I know that everyone that has read the first two chapters have waited long enough for more. So okay here we go._

_I don't own Teen Titans nor do I own any of their characters...but my own characters like Dr. Walker, yep that one is mine. I wish I owned a llama though. Heh. Oh well having two cats is cool too. _

Chapter 3

**Return to Titans Tower**

"**T**hat's because nobody here is used to seeing a llama in a hospital, not mention the fact that there aren't too many llamas that are green." Raven stated dryly as she set the bags down.

"So what's your point?" Beast Boy asked nonchalantly, scratching his ear.

Raven let out a cough and then started knocking on the counter for the receptionist.

"Look, I've had enough of this place," she muttered, "the sooner we get my discharge papers, the sooner we can get out of here. I rather suffer in the tower with my friends than be couped up inside of this location they call a hospital."

Beast Boy let out a yawn and leaned against the barrier of the medical circle. The receptionist approached the counter after hearing the multitudes of knocks from the soon to be discharged patient.

"Yes... Can you be helped?" she asked as if she was bored out of her mind.

"I'm here to be discharged." Raven stated while tapping her foot.

"Ah yes, Raven the teen titan," she flipped through some papers. "you're required to go to room fifteen zero five A."

"And... just what is the reason?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor's orders," the receptionist replied with a shrug. She handed Raven a heavy stack of pages and a pen. The empath looked at them for a moment.

"Oh joy, my discharge papers, golly-gee, I'm so lucky to have to put my John Hancock on these in order to evacuate this prison," she muttered under her breath.

"Now then, sign those and have your guardian or associate, significant other etc apply their signiture to the required locations. Please bring them back."

Beast Boy looked at Raven. "Want a lift?" He asked.

Raven shrugged, "why not?" and Beast Boy once again morphed into a llama. After letting Raven climb on, he trotted not very far to room 1505 A.

The empath climbed off of him and then turned to Beast Boy as he morphed back, "Stay!" she pointed.

"Yes your queenship." He replied sarcastically in a british accent, "too bad you can't be in rather jolly mood due to your un-cooth illness-"

"Please don't talk like that, I've got a head-ache." She muttered back as she entered the room. The door closed quietly behind her.

Beast Boy moved toward the wall and sat down. He took the time to put his name on all the required spots, plus a couple places that weren't necessary. After writing _Garfield Logan_ and or his initials for the umpteenth time, he waited patiently for Raven to emerge. To quell his boredom Beast Boy started doodling on some of the back pages that were blank. As he drew crude figures of anything that came to mind, his eyes started to feel a little droopy.

(I feel kinda tired today...but I don't know why?)

Beast Boy waited some more. He twiddled the ink pen with his fingers and watched the hospital activity. Patients and families came and went. Several young female nurses were making their rounds. A few smiled and he thought at least one of them winked at him.

(Hee-hee those gals are cute-)

Beast Boy heard a familar voice coming down the hall. He perked his ears up to confirm who it could possibly be.

"_Sure, Doctor Walker. I've informed Raven that she can return home today_."

(Hey it's that cute nurse! Whats-er-name, Dusty!) Beast Boy got up and morphed into a rabbit. He left Raven's documents near the door and hopped down the hall past the medical circle and through the legs of several staff. Dr. Walker just entered a patient room leaving his nurse in the hallway. Dusty felt her ankle being nudged and she looked down to find a green rabbit near her foot.

"Oh what's this?" She bent down to look at it, "Aww hi there!" she cooed. "I don't know how a bun-bun got here but I'm going to have to sneak you back out before my superiors see you. I have some leftover carrot sticks you can munch on from my snack. I also wonder why you have green fur-"

The green rabbit morphed into a thin teenage boy with elfish ears and pointy teeth. Dusty was surprised and immediately stood back up. "Oh wow it's you, the beast dude! I forgot you can change into animals," she giggled.

"Yep, it's me." Beast Boy grinned and blushed slightly. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh? Sure go right ahead."

"Um, by the way, you're kinda cute." Beast Boy uttered and gave her a toothy grin.

Dusty giggled at the comment, "Awww and you're kinda, hee-hee cute and green too."

Beast Boy chuckled back at her, "I kinda want to go out with you...kinda."

"Aw you're so sweet. But sorry little guy, I'm already spoken for," Dusty patted his head.

"Oh? I didn't know that," Beast Boy scratched his ears and looked slightly dissappointed, "I thought you were single."

"Oh yes I just have my wedding rings in my pocket since I had to wash my hands. Yep sorry but I tied the knot a few months back and he's my special guy. No worries there's plenty of fish in the sea. Thanks for the compliment though."

"Sure, eh, no prob." He muttered.

"Now before I go to see my next patient, what did you want to ask me again?" she asked warmly.

"Is there any updates on Raven yet? I heard you and doctor Walker were talking about her."

"Oh?" Dusty queried.

"Yeah, you see I got these ears of mine and I can hear far away, more than the average guy."

"Ah, well yes we were dicussing about Raven's situation but so far no updates and no test results yet. But we really can't talk about that too much unless Raven or her guardians are present. It's hospital protocal."

"Aw. I guess then that's just about all I wanted to ask." Beast Boy turned away from his extinguished crush and started walking back to room 1505 A. He then stopped and spun around.

"Hey Dusty, do you know where a guy could get a soda? I'm kinda thirsty."

"Yes, of course! Go down the hall near the zone that leads to the medical supplies. You'll pass the lab and around the corner are the drink machines. You can't miss them."

"Thanks, I'm still thirsty since I've had that grape juice from Raven's room. I guess it's the dry air in here or something."

"Oh yes I understand because in the hospital the air is,...uh, wait, a sec...did you say grape juice? As in the grape juice sitting on the tray?" She asked with a concerned tone.

Beast Boy shrugged and replied, "yeah, why?"

Suddenly Dusty's face started to crinkle up and then she started to giggle and then laugh, "Mmgg ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! Ha! Omigosh you went and drank the ha ha ha ha ha oh you poor dear. Oh no! You'll sleep for a month! If not two days, ha! ha! ha! Ha!"

"Um...okay?" Beast Boy felt flabbergasted at the nurse's change of mood going from serious to silly.

Dusty was giggling so much her clip board fell from her hand. "Aw whoopsy daisy I dropped my stuff, I gotta go now, hee hee hee hee, bye bye!" The bubbly nurse grabbed her things and walked off still giggling down the hall.

(Sleep for a month?...I wonder what she was talking about?)

His ears picked up a raspy tone.

"_I don't see the reason why I should be required to-"_

(Ah ha, yup that's Raven's voice alright, I better get back there before she throws a fit.)

The changeling morphed into a dragonfly and flew near room 1505 A. He morphed back into normal and gathered up the documents he temporarly abandoned on the floor.

(I wonder if that grape juice was drugged or something? Maybe that's why I feel so sleepy, I better not tell miss dark psycho, she'll-)

"But I don't need to use that thing," came a low grumble as the door opened, interrupting Beast Boy from his thoughts. Raven emerged with a shiny chrome cane that was thrusted in her hands. She was also wearing a pair of blue slippers on her feet.

"Now young lady I'm suggesting for the last time that you take it with you. This was doctor Walker's orders." The owner of the voice told her.

"Doctor Walker said that the cane was optional." Raven protested, "I can walk just fine, thank you."

"According to this memo he wrote, it says you require a cane. So be off with you then. Have a good day."

The door slammed shut giving her a startle. She leaned on her cane to stay balanced.

"But I'm NOT a cripple!" She shot back at the closed door and stomped her foot in fustration.

"Well, think of it this way, you got an excuse to ask Robin for tap-dancing lessons." Beast Boy said with a giggle as he walked toward her.

"That's not happening anytime soon," Raven spat turning around, "my gosh what a hospital! Our Lady of Misery...Mmph!"

Beast Boy turned over a page and drew a nine square grid. He handed it to Raven.

"Wanna play?" Beast Boy smiled.

Raven gave him a glare, "Beast Boy, I'm not in the mood for tic-tac-toe, just hand over that stack so I can get on with my life."

The changeling gave Raven the papers and pen. She stuck the cane between her legs in order to have the use of both her arms. She grimaced at seeing his doodling and started signing "_Raven Roth_" in the essential locations. When finished, she shoved them into Beast Boy's hand and they walked back to the medical circle.

"If you've ruined these documents, I'm going to use you for a hockey puck!" She slapped the handle of the cane in her palm.

Beast Boy just snickered, "I didn't know you were into sports," and handed the papers to the receptionist. She glanced at them for a few seconds and then took a look at the doodles on the back. "Mmm-hmmm," she uttered and then added, "I'll get these processed. Thank you for chosing Our Lady of Misery Regional Jump City Medical Hospital. Have a good day."

"You know Raven, you act too serious at times. Why don't..._yawn_...you lighten up and enjoy life?" Beast Boy stated and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why don't you grow up?" she grunted in reply.

The receptionist picked up her phone and called out, "Jo-sep! Please come to the front, I have a patient for you."

Within a short moment a young man in scrubs arrived with a wheelchair. He brought it behind Raven. She casually sat down while the orderly adjusted the foot rests.

"Cool, neato! You get to go for a_...yawn..._ride_,"_ Beast Boy rubbed his eyes and started loading the bags onto the wheel chair, "yep! you get to take a ride...all the way back..._yawn_...home."

"Nice, I feel like a ninety-five year old woman stuck in the big house. This is just fabulous,"muttered Raven as the three started their journey to the out-patient area.

After the long stroll through the hallways and elevators, at last they reached the patient in and out section. Josep dropped off Raven. Her and Beast Boy sat down on the bench after slowly walking out side.

Beast Boy breathed in the morning air and yawned some more. The sun was out and the bees were pollinating the flowers near the edges of the patient drop off area. He smacked his lips absentmindely.

"Nice day it looks like." He stated while rubbing his eyes. They sat there for a while, mostly in silence. Raven started coughing and put her hand over her mouth.

"Uh... my legs feel so weak right now..." she muttered quietly. She then turned to the changeling who was now yawning and stretching his limbs.

"Hey...Beast Boy...where's the T-car?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

_"_Um_..._in the..._smack-smack_...in the parking...gar...garage." He replied in a slurred tone.

"Well then...GO GET IT!" Raven shouted into his ear, making him jump.

"Aaaaaaa! Okay, okay! Sheesh! Don't burst a blood vessel!" Beast Boy growled back. He rubbed his ears and staggered off to the parking garage.

(Ugh...stupid stupid stupid!) Raven thought in fustration. She got up for a moment and stretched until her legs started to feel slightly weak, "oooh I feel so stiff," and sat back down.

Raven watched a medical supply van drive out towards the highway. Moments later a couple of random vehicles exited the parking garage one by one. Raven waited, and waited. The more she waited the more she was getting disgruntled. The soothing post-summer weather and birds chirping had no effect on the empath's current disposition. Five minutes went by, then ten, then twenty.

(This is totally rediculous. If he's not out here with the T-car in the next sixty seconds; I'm calling Robin or somebody to-)

Raven's ears picked up the familar suped up engine of Cyborg's pride and joy. She looked up and saw the white and blue sedan pull out of the parking garage in a rather jerky motion and slowly coasted into the out-patient area. The driver let the vehicle roll to a stop at an angle.

(Here comes the imbecile express, way behind schedule.) Raven thought as she got up from the bench.

Beast Boy dragged himself across the passenger seat. He then tugged at the door handle and let himself out. He yawned and tried to stand up straight.

"Your charriot awaits..." He bowed and then grabbed the bags. As he heaved them onto his shoulders some the toiletries started spilling out on the concrete. Raven groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Whoops my bad!" Beast Boy called out and started to pick up everything.

"Beast Boy..." Raven rubbed her temples and struggled to stay balanced with the cane. She got so aggrivated at his clumsy antics, her powers seeped through and reduced the bench to splenters. Her legs felt like noodles. While Beast Boy was finishing up, she managed to put one slippered foot in front of the other and started the short jaunt to the T-car.

"I'll drive." She stated.

Beast Boy covered his mouth and opened the rear passenger door while Raven went to help place the belongings and freebies onto the back seat. She leaned in too far due to being weak and took a tumble into the floor boards.

"Ooooof!" she let out a grunt. Beast Boy looked inside to see her sprawled out. "Hey Raven _yawn_ you okay?"

Raven looked back at him with a slight scowl.

"Beast Boy I'll stay right here, just drive me home." She coughed.

Beast Boy helped her into the seat and shut the door for her. He then shut the front passenger door and moved around to the drivers side, almost tripping in the proccess and climbed in. After shutting the door and buckling up he placed his hands on the wheel. He then started to nod off for a moment but felt his head being bounced. Beast Boy opened his droopy eyes and turned to find Raven was kicking the seat impatiently.

"What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Come on! Get going!" She snapped and launched into a coughing fit.

"Okay...Ra-even." He muttered in a slurred tone. While Beast Boy put T-car in gear, Raven buckled up. Beast Boy drove out of the patient area almost hitting the curb and pulled into traffic. Raven finished coughing and layed back in the seat, trying to achieve a sense of comfortability.

(Unnnnn... I hope I don't have something dire that's going to have to make me travel back to this place. I just want to go home to my soft bed, my dark room and just rest...oh now I feel like I'm going to-)

"Ah ah AH-CHOO!" Raven sneezed loudly. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. After finishing the wet task she dropped the tissue on the floor and sighed.

(Unnn...why me?)

Raven coughed some more and then started to quietly meditate, "Azarth Metrion Zenthos...Azarath Metrion Zenthos...Azarath Metrion Zenthos..."

So far the ride back was staring off smooth, they left Medical drive and headed towards Emanuel highway and then Samuel Boulevard. After they traveled for several miles and reaching Iggy Bookerton Boulevard, she adjusted herself into lotus position and slowed her chanting. Within a lengthy moment, she moved through the bowels of her sickness. She reached her quiet place of tranquility inside her head. She tuned out her symptoms and delved further into her subconsiousness.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos...Azarath Metrion Zenthos...Azarath Metrion Zenthos..."

(Ah...peace at last. No more lousy hospital stays for me...I'll be home in a few hours and in my own bed...I'll be able to reach a sigificant amount of rest once I arrive...)

"Azzarth Metrion Zenthos.._achoo_!...Azzarth Metrion Zenthos..._sniff_!...Azzarth Metrion...Zenthos."

Presently, she heard a loud noise. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Raven's eyes shot open and saw a red sedan quickly move out of the lane.

(Now what was that about? Probably some twit late for work. If they're even smart enough to hold a job.)

She re-closed her eyes and started her mantra again.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos...Azarth Metrion Zenthos...Azarth Metrion Zen-"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Suddenly the blast of another automobile horn shook her out of her thoughts. She blinked her eyes and caught the glimpse of a late model truck roaring past her window. Raven shrugged, thinking some lunatic was behind the wheel. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed , trying to breathe.

(It's stuffy. I'll ask him if we can get a little AC back here-)

Soon yet another vehicle came into view. It too blared its horn and shot into the next lane. Raven looked out the opposite window and saw a SUV braking on the shoulder. She blinked her eyes again and recognized they just came back from Jump City Bay Bridge and was now traveling towards the highway leading to Uptown. The scenery was looking more familiar.

(Nice, we're almost home. Now if that little elf could get us back in one piece-)

A squealing of tires greeted her ears as she saw a minivan run across the other lane and nearly hit a street lamp. Raven shook her head.

(What is wrong with these people? I've heard of morning rush but this is-)

Raven felt the T-car lurch and veer right, interrupting her thoughts. They almost careened into a parked bulldozer but shot back on the road again.

"Hey! "_cough!_" be careful!" She spat, grabbing her shoulderstrap. Beast Boy muttered something incoherently back at her.

(Either Beast Boy is the worst driver on the face of the Earth or something is wrong-)

A street sweeper came looming into their view. "Ahhhhh!" Raven uttered and grabbed at her knees, her slippers fell off her feet. Beast Boy managed to dodge it. Then came a school bus. It swirved off the road and went into a plaza.

"Beast Boy!"

"Wha, wha wah'ts the smatter Ra Ravennn?" The green changeling babbled and yawned.

Raven was now nervous as realization hit her.

(Aw, no. He's driving the T-car while he's falling asleep and we're running people off the road! This is not going to end well.)

A man on a bicycle shot across the road missing the T-car by a few feet. Raven rolled down the window and called out, "Why don't you watch where you're going!"she screamed or at least tried to with her painfully sore throat and pulled herself back in.

The T-car jumped a curb with Raven bouncing along in the back seat and hit a stack of cardboard boxes as their owners scrambled out of the way. Presently, a man nearby was attempting to cross the street.

"Whoa whoa uh oh oh ooooh!" he exclaimed while leaping back onto the street corner to avoid getting mowed down by the partial sedated driver. The T-car bounced back down into the road and cut a blue sedan off. The sedan screetched its tires, blared its horn and spun out into a peddler's stand, knocking merchandise into the street.

"Beast Boy," she swallowed, "if Cyborg doesn't manage to kill you completely after wrecking the car, I'm going to finish you off, AAAAHHH!" Raven jumped back as they almost T boned a garbage truck.

"GARFIELD!" Raven yelled with a cracked vocal as they dodged a large tanker truck. She unbuckled her seat belt and reached up and shook him. "Wake up! wake up! WAKE UP!"

Beast Boy now semi-wide awake turned around, "Ah Raven...just chill, I got it!" He re-faced the front and added, "you know I can't believe we're almost home, it's as if I slept through the drive." He rubbed his eyes and saw the traffic light coming up and fast.

"You did sleep through the drive" the sick goth muttered. "almost got us-"

"Uh, oh red light!" Beast Boy babbled and braked hard. Raven flew off the seat and tumbled onto the floor boards while her leg caught the seatbelt. The vehicles behind him coppied the same manuever, their drivers blasting a loud chorus from their horns.

"Oh wait nevermind it's green now." Beastboy accelerated and they drove on.

Raven was panting. Her fingernails were clawing the seats trying to climb back up. Her fruity hospital gown was tangled around the seatbelt. Beast Boy stopped the T-car at another traffic signal. He saw Raven wriggling around through the rear-view mirror.

"Say you're kinda '_yawn_' freaking out on me. You need to take it easy..." Beast Boy trailed off.

"Oh,you little...you almost got us compacted into a soda can," she croaked and saw that the traffic signal changed. The vehicles behind them started honking once more. She got fed up and covered her ears.

(Gaahhh! Enough with the horns already!)

"Hello! The light is green!" Raven spluttered as she managed to climb back into the seat.

"Okay Raven, I'm goin I'm goin...gosh I'm sleepy_."_ Beast Boy murmured back as they crossed over and continued down the highway.

Beast Boy face the road and now they drove on in silence. He took full hold of the wheel and kept the vehicle in the correct lane. The series of honks died away and all was quiet with the world. His eyes were still droopy and he yawned a few more times but still managed to stay focused as the T-tower came into view. If he wrecked the T-car, Cyborg would pound him into oblivion, not to mention be the laughing stock in Titans History. Beast Boy this time was trying to make sure that wouldn't happen. Still, they didn't have far to go as they drove on in silence, so the chances were getting slimmer. His ears picked up Raven's labored breathing from her clogged sinuses. She was still shook up, it was no use of her trying to meditate. All she could do is sit back, buckle up and wait.

At last they reached the edge of the road near the waterway and the T-car's lift-jets powered up automaticly. Raven and a sleepy Beast Boy felt themselves lifted as they traveled over the gentle waters toward the Tower Island. The T-car's lift-jets powered down as the vehicle slowly hovered to the concrete driveway leading to the entry of the garage. Beast Boy guided the T-car inside and parked near the elevator. He shut the T-car down and stumbled out. He opened the rear door and peared inside.

"Hey Raven...um you okay?" He asked innocently.

Raven glared back at him looking cross, her belongings scattered over the back seat, "does it look like I'm okay?"

"Um...well...not really." Beast Boy answered his own question. He bent down to grab some of the bags. "No biggie, I'll help you to your room-"

"No, don't bother," Raven coughed and shut her eyes, "Azarath Metrion Zenthos!"

Raven managed to teleport herself and her things away. Beast Boy looked inside the now empy car interrior. "Where did she go?" He mused and then shook his head. "Duh! She's got magical powers."

Much later the other three titans were still milling about. Starfire discovered that Beast Boy had trudged his way into the common room, morphed into a puma and went fast asleep. Robin paid Raven a visit but it was brief due to her strong desire to rest without disturbance. Cyborg rushed downstairs to check on his baby and survey for any damage if there were any; courtesy of Beast Boy. After playing automobile detective Robin managed to get the tin man to settle down and join him for some video games while the large green pumba slumbered on the sofa.

"Man I can't believe that he actually brought my car back in one piece," Cyborg murmured as he switched on the game station. I guess I was for once wrong about the little green dude."

"You shouldn't be shocked Cyborg," Robin said while setting the characters for their game marathon, "he's flown the T-ship so taking your car into town to pick up Raven should've been a piece of cake...at least we didn't have to notifiy the insurance company."

Starfire came and sat by Robin. "On my planet insurance is a priveledge that tameranians have to earn by making deals with the government. It's not an easy feat to achieve."

"Wow no kiddin?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, it's like your planet's DMV except much much worse," She reached over and picked up Silkie and placed him on the sofa. "By the way how is our friend Raven doing? Perhaps I should pay her a visit?"

"She's doing fine, Starfire," Robin replied, "but she informed me that she wanted to rest she had a pretty lousy day."

Cyborg snickered, "let me guess, would it have anything to do with BB?"

"She didn't say. She just told me that she was feeling awful and insisted that we didn't send her back to the hospital. She wants to recover here and as team leader I felt like I should honor that request. To be honest she says her throat is so sore she doesn't want to talk period. So everyone needs to save their welcome home cheers for later."

"So no saying hello to Raven?" Starfire asked calmly.

"No saying hello to Raven, but she'll probably come down later on tonight. We might be asleep by then."

"Okay since everything is all right with the world and grass-stain over there brought my car home safe and sound, lets get this masacre started!" Cyborg proclaimed.

"Ooooh!" Starfire clapped her hands, "I'll play after the winner triumphs!"

"Sure Starfire you can play, after I triumph over Cyborg." Robin smirked.

"Aw no way, man. Starfire will be playing after I pound your guy flatter than the funny pages!"

"You think you could last sixty rounds with Muhammad Grayson? Heh dream on!"

"I can and I will!"

"That's what you think!"

"Nah, dude that's what I know!"

Starfire giggled. "I'll go fetch some unhealthy junk food for us to snack upon." She got up and floated away. She came back with a large bag of chips to kick off the competition.

The video game marathon flowed into several hours. Starfire wouldn't be able to play the winner until one of them got creamed. That was next to impossible, both leader and tin man were highly skilled with operating their characters. Round after round both players thrashed each other. Starfire watched with fascination and told stories of her homelife between switching games. Naturaly a round of videogames with the titans would last approximately forty-five minutes to an hour. This situation was different; a Titans video game marathon would last into sunset and on some occasions, sunrise.

The three titans took a break and wolfed down on oven cooked pizza and chocolate icecream.

Starfire squirted some mustard on her pizza slices. "Robin you've put up quite a battle against Cyborg. Though it looks like that Cyborg was starting to have the advantage."

"Yeah," Cyborg said as he shoved in entire pizza slice in his mouth, "Mmmmph! so that's why Robin called time out. He couldn't bare me whooping his hiney back to Gotham City."

"Hey I can't help it if my hands were getting tired, I needed a break." Robin stated and started fixing himself some more icecream.

"Heh yeah right!" Cyborg retorted then made a face, "Hey Star what are you doing?"

The alien was taking a pizza slice she recently added mustard to and placed a scoop of icecream on top and added sprinkles. She took a bite and her eyes lit up. "Ahhh Mmmmm!"

"Ewwww!" Robin and Cyborg uttered simultaneously.

"Starfire that's not a pizza topping." Robin pointed to the nearly empty icecream bucket.

"Yes but still this mixure I've created on my pizza gives it a nice sweet taste. That way I can have my dinner and dessert all at the same time." She stated merrily.

Suddenly they heard a groan from the sofa. A large green puma trotted around from the corner and into the kitchen area where the three friends were feasting. It morphed into a groggy green teenager.

"Ahhhhh what's up dudes? Man, did I need that nap" Beast Boy stretched and sat dow on a stool. He surveyd the mess on the counter, "you guys decided to have a pizza bonanza without me?"

"Well Rip-Van-Winkle," Cyborg said while grabbing another pizza slice, "you were out like a light on the sofa and didn't even wake up during our gamestation marathon."

"You guys had a gamestation marathon? Duuuuuuuude!" Beast Boy continued in the same groggy tone, "somebody pass me the icecream."

Robin handed Beast Boy the nearly empty carton. Beast Boy took a look inside and then tossed it over the bar. He recieved a smirk from the boy wonder, "Didn't save me any dessert either." he sniffed.

"Don't worry BB there's a whole other gallon in the freezer. Also you wouldn't want the pizza, it was a large combination supreme with extra meat. Say that reminds me I need to go shopping again." Cyborg got up and put his plate in the sink.

"Yes we must, we're almost out of frozen foods and junk snacks." Starfire chimed in.

"Yeah and later I gotta go back and pick up Raven's stuff from the drugstore," Beast Boy stretched his arms. "Cy you don't mind me borrowing the T-car again?"

Cyborg made a face, "We'll see."

"Aw come on dude. It's for Raven after all."

"BB you can fly, you don't need my car to pick up her supplies."

Beast Boy pulled a crumpled paper out from his pocket and waved it at his friend's face, "this is her perscriptions for her medicines and stuff. This was in her stack of stuff at the hospital. You expect me to fly back with all this in my talons?"

Cyborg browsed through the list, his eyes stopped a specific item, "Whew! demerol? Man... this is kinda serious since Raven is perscribed narcotics."

Robin reached over and grabbed the list gently and read some of the items, "Cough syrup, cough lozingers, choroseptic spray, meperidine, cold wraps, hot wraps, soup, soda, tea, crackers...man that's not even half the stuff on the list."

"Yeah, and that's just for starters,"Beast Boy added and pulled out another crumpled piece of paper. "Yep we'll have to go shopping real soon. Plus the doctor also says she needs to eat more food to get better, enough for two people."

"Oh glorious! On your planet doesnt' that mean that Raven is with child?" Starfire piped up.

Beast Boy jumped off the stool, "Dude! no it just means she's got eat more food to fight her sickness. The doctor says they don't even know what it is yet."

Suddenly on cue, Robin's communicator went off. The Titan leader put down his icecream spoon walked away from the group and answered, "Robin here...oh hello Doctor Walker...yes everything is okay, Beast Boy brought her back and right now she's resting in her room...un huh...yes...okay...what was that?...the YUKI flu? You don't know if she's got it? Yes...un huh, yes...by the way what is the YUKI flu? I've never heard of that... Oh can you spell that for me?...y-u-k-i. Okay, well if you don't mind me asking, what are the signs that Raven could have that?...oh okay...well she does sound like she has partialy has some of the symptoms...yes...well last night she was very ill when we dropped her off. Yes she had severe headaches, refused to eat or drink anything...I also would've suspected that she had a substantial amount of jet-lag...so she would be that drowsy...but you're saying that she had more symptoms?...oh that's your prediction...yes doctor...oh how am I feeling? So far doctor Walker I feel great...when we got home, Raven went to the room...I got my girlfriend Starfire and me a warm plate of spagehtti and meatballs and salad and ate in front of the TV...yes she's doing fine too, we're all doing well except for Raven. But yes Raven wasn't feeling well...around that time, yes...that time she appeared in our common room and showing signs of dizziness and weakness. Her face was pretty pale too...yes...she complained of fever and nausea. Yes that's right...we were in Tokyo...oh yes it was crazy there...wait...are you saying that Raven could've caught it?...by the way how often did people catch it?...oh so I see it's rare. Very rare?... Doctor Walker all my team mates and myself were in Tokyo...wait a second...how is this disease spread?...oh really? Well where can we reach you in case something happens? Five zero five Emanuel Highway, Jump City. Yes doctor thank you. No no I have your number, it's on my communicator stored in the memory section. Okay thanks, I'll call you if we need to discuss anything further about Raven...okay thanks you too...oh yeah you said you checked out Beast Boy while he was there?...ah that's good. Okay Doctor Walker thanks for everything...okay and you too, goodbye."

"So what did the doctor say?" Cyborg asked sounding concerned.

Robin looked at his team, "well, Doctor Walker has given me some info about Raven's condition and he probably thinks that Raven might have a severe sickness. It could be a possibility that I may have to bring her back to the hospital if her condition gets worse."

"No...way..._cough_...no way...am I going to go back there." A voice from behind croaked.

The Titans turned around to see their ill friend standing near the sofa, clutching a book in one hand and some tissue in the other. She was wearing a fresh leotard and her cloak hung lazily on her shoulders. Her chain was partialy hooked together with a portion dragging against her leg.

"Hey Raven." Robin called at her. "You feel like staying up for a while and chatting with us?"

Raven slowly moved around the sofa and nearly plopped her self down. She coughed for a few times and, replied in a husky voice, "Not in particularly Robin, I'm just going to sit here and bury myself in this novel while everyone goes about their business."

Beast Boy morphed into a humming bird and flew over to the sofa and morphed back into normal. Raven looked at him with a serious face.

"Beast Boy...it is to my recomendation that you don't get too close...if you do, you'll be exposing yourself...and trust me...even if I wanted to ring your neck because of this morning...I still wouldn't want you to catch what I have." Raven coughed and dropped her book on the cushion.

"Ah don't worry about me," Beast Boy uttered, "I'll just stay a good distance away and not get close to your face."

Starfire floated to the couch with a large pizza slice on a plate. "Friend Beast Boy, I offer to share the last slice of pizza, I took the liberty of removing all the animal remains so you'll be comfortable to consume it.

"Thanks Starfire," he reached over and grabbed the slice. "hmmm must've been an extra large pizza. At least it's got plenty of cheese."

"Hey BB catch!" Cyborg called out and tossed him cold can of root beer. Beast Boy reached out and it hit the tip of his fingers and fell to the floor. He reached down and grabbed it and replied, "Thanks dude!" He opened the can and downed the contents and finshed with a burp.

"Ew." Raven croaked from behind her book.

Beast Boy waved the pizza slice over her head, "if you're hungry, I'll split this with you."

"Not interested."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because my _cough! Sniff_, my throat is killing me."

"Well you need to eat something."

"...fine, I could eat possibly something soothing...like a small milk shake."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Okay! One milk shake with everything coming up!" He hopped off the couch, mophed into a dirt dauber and flew to the refrigerator. In a loud ruckus he gathered the ingredients and hunted for the blender. Robin and the other titans walked over to the couch.

"Hey Raven, how are you doing?" Cyborg greeted.

"Very very lousy. I feel very lousy today." Raven sniffed and rubbed her temple.

"Looks like BB is fixing you something, your appetite coming back?" Robin asked warmly.

"Not in particularly, I feel too sore and stiff to eat anything." She heard the blender go off and saw Beast Boy moving about like a culinary genuis, grabbing all sorts of things to add to the milkshake.

Raven took a breath and got back to reading her book. The rest of the titans came and sat down. Cyborg and Robin took their positions while Starfire held Silkie in her lap. The gamestation was switched on and the video game marathon continued. Moments later, Beast Boy appeared with a tall glass of something sweet and edible topped with ice cubes, whipped cream, banana slices and a blue paper umbrella.

"Here we go Raven! A nice cold chocolate shake with the works!"

"Yeah hope you didn't use sour milk like last time you prepared shakes for us." Cyborg added with a smirk. Beast Boy flashed him a scowl. "Hey I'm not the one who didn't check the date on the milk when they bought it."

"Yeah that's right, you can blame boy wonder. He was the last one to go shopping."

Robin looked miffed, "hey are we gonna play games or argue about groceries?"

Cyborg grabbed the controller, "Aw yeah game on! Lets kick this marathon into high gear!"

"I'm playing the winner!" Beast Boy proclaimed.

"I already called the dibs on playing the winner." Starfire put in and then added, "but so far nobody's lost. Still though it's interesting to watch Robin doing the butt kicking of Cyborg." she giggled and patted the boy wonder on the head. Robin blushed in return.

Beast Boy set the shake near Raven. She glanced at the tall concoction, "no thanks."

"Aw come on...it's really yummy!" Beast Boy begged and put on a toothy grin.

"I'm not really in the mood for anything, besides it's too big."

"Well they always say, when it comes to milkshakes, bigger is better."

Raven ignored him and continued reading. Beast Boy's smile dissapeared. "and I slaved over a running blender," he sighed and yawned. "Might as well catch back up on that nap since we're not doing anything. I'm still tired from this morning." Beast Boy remorphed into a Puma and curled up on the sofa, his tail sticking out and absently resting on Raven's knee. Raven took a look at the green tail, thought nothing and got back to reading. A few minutes later her stomach started to growl. She looked at the tall shake that Beast Boy prepared for her.

(I'll give it a taste.)

The goth girl took a sip, and felt the cold chocolate icecream drip down her throat.

(Hmmm this is actually...not bad.)

She took a larger sip and savored the flavor. Despite her coated tongue she could taste the sweetness of the confectionary liquid.

(Yes, this actually quite good.)

Raven took two more sips, then held the glass much higher and started to inhale the frosted drink.

_Gulp...Gulp...Gulp...Gulp...Gulp_

The three titans glance over and watched her chug down the milkshake.

_...Gulp...Gulp...Gulp...Gulp...Gulp._

Cyborg whistled quietly, "I've never seen her eat that much before."

_...Gulp...Gulp...Gulp...Gulp...Gulp._

"Yeah," Robin added with wide eyes, "she usually eats apples and tea when we're not having pizza."

_...Gulp...Gulp...Gulp...Gulp...Gulp._

"Perhaps Raven's father has multiple stomachs so maybe she has two or more?" whispered Starfire. Raven moved the milkshake away from her lips,revealing a large chocolate mustache, "no I do not," and then continued to inhale.

_...Gulp...Gulp...Gulp...Gulp...Gulp...Gulp...ahhhh hhh! _"Mmmm, good," uttered Raven and set the empty glass down on the sofa and used the paper umbrella to pick her teeth. She looked back at the titans still watching her, "What?..."

"Raven... that was almost two quarts of shake you just wolfed down." Robin stated.

"So I was thirsty," Raven said nonchalantly.

"Yeah but we never seen you consume so much at one time." Starfire added while feeling mezmerized.

"No special feat, I was just _cough_, thirsty that's all." She slowly got up, "I'm going back to my room," Raven announced, "tell Beast Boy I said thanks."

"Will do Raven." Cyborg called while the goth girl slowly made her way out of the common room, he waited until she was far away, "Man she looks rough."

"Yeah she won't be going on any missions for a while." Robin stated.

"What about BB?"

"Nah he's okay, let him finish his nap, he stayed up nearly all night, mostly worried about her. He'll wake up on his own," said Robin as he grabbed the controler, "now lets kick some butt!"

"Not before I kick yours!" Cyborg grinned and selcted the level they stopped at. "Oh yeah, you're gonna need a glass of water with this hotsauce baby!"

Starfire giggled like a school girl and watched the screen with awe as the two titans duked it out in the program world. The video game marathon lasted well into the evening. Robin won the final round but Cyborg beat him with extra bonus points.

Robin casually tossed the gamestation controler on the floor and pretended to be ticked off though his mood exposed his jovial disposition.

"Man! I could've won this marathon but you, mister lucky tin butt, got those extra points from those moves!"

"Hey bro, don't blame the game, you'll just have to practice more often!" Crowed Cyborg, "you should've saw BB at level thirty nine, it looked like I blew his brain into macaroni! Oh man he didn't speak to me for the rest of day!...until I let him win at Dog Simulater Two Thousand!"

The other two joined in Cyborg's laughter. "Yup that's our Beast Boy, always foaming at the mouth when he loses," commented Robin.

"He's done that in canine form," added Starfire with a giggle.

"Nah but really BB's a good sport," Cyborg wiped his biological eye. "he even found the secrets to reach the lost levels for me. Dog Simulater Two Thousand, heh what a game."

Robin stretched and rose from the sofa, "Alright, Starfire you play the winner like I promised. Cyborg go easy on my girl, okay?"

"Whatever you say bro." Cyborg smirked as Starfire set Silkie down on the sofa. He promptly crawled to the green puma and curled up against the animal's fur.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked.

"I'm heading to my office and I'm going to do some research on Raven's behalf," the boy wonder started walking away, "I'll catch you guys later tonight or if we get a mission."

"Cmon Starfire, I'll show you some really neat secrets of this game," Cyborg offered her the controller, "I'll even show you the level that made BB blow his top."

"Okay then, lets us play!" Starfire giggled as Cyborg selected Mega Monkeys Four. Afterwhile into sunset, Beast Boy started to stir and kick his legs and then morphed back into his original self.

"Unnnn, hey guys where's Raven and Robin?"

"Raven retired to her room several hours ago, and Robin has assigned himself to his office, he stated that he's doing some research for Raven," she turned back to Cyborg who was switching games. "Cyborg that one was much enjoyable! I indulged myself of doing the butt-kicking in the virtual reality."

"Hmmmmm," murmured Beast Boy rubbing is eyes, "was it because he was talking to the doctor on his communicator?"

"Probably so. Anyway Cyborg is going to show me how to play Dog Simulator Two Thousand," she pushed a few buttons on her controler until she reached the main menu, she read the screen's description outloud in a bright tone. O-m-g so many Dogz"

Beast Boy's ears perked up, "oh Dog Simulator Two Thousand? O-M-G So Many Dogz!" he proclaimed, "alrighty I'll play the winner next!" He hopped over the sofa and then announced, "I'm gonna go what everyone else is up to. I'll be back later."

Beast Boy morphed into a bat and flew down the hallway. It was a short flight to Robin's office. He did have to slow down to avoid crashing into the suspended fire extenguisher on the wall. He reached the entrance, remorphed back into normal and knocked.

"Who's there?" Robin called out,

"It's bat boy!" Beast Boy replied and giggled.

"Come in."

Beast Boy opened the door and remorphed back into a bat. He fluttered in front of the boy wonder and remorphed back to himself.

"Get it? Bat Boy?" Beast Boy snickered.

Robin gave him quick good natured smile and then casually sat down in front of his desk. "Okay buddy, what's up?"

"Well I was kinda wondering if you want to come up to my room and play some games on my computer? I got one that's a two player and you get to fight oozing slime monsters and kick zombie's heads around like soccerballs and-"

Heh heh, sounds fun but I got some work to do." Robin chuckled.

"Oh?...Planning for yet another mission to take down Slade?" Beast Boy queried and looked at the stack of documents resting on the dishelved desk top.

"Actually...not this time, I'm kinda working on doing some research for our sick teammate."

"Oh, I betcha you're probably thinking what I'm thinking about...you know about what doctor Walker told me at the hospital."

"Yes?"

"By the way, who is doctor Walker and how did you find him?" Beast Boy scratched his ears.

"Doctor Kenneth James Walker is our primary physician," Robin cleared his throat and continued, "I chose him because everyone has informed me that you weren't comfortable with doctor's appointments and such. He's a kind gentle man that can't be corrupted. He's a specialist that can deal with Raven's case. He's got over fifty years of experience and his specialty is rare and exotic diseases. The emergency room doctor was Doctor Bob, a nice intelligent man but he recommended Doctor Walker to handle her medical situation. After doing several background checks and obtaining paper-work from people that I'm not allowed to share because of security breaches...well lets just say that Bruce Wayne knows who they are... I've determined that Doctor Walker indeed is qualified for not just Raven but all of us."

"Yeah he was nice to me," Beast Boy added. "I got a free checkup from him at the hospital. Is that where he works?"

"He's an adjunct doctor. He also runs a quiet health care office not far from Titans Tower.

"Yeah but he's kinda old-"

"Don't underestimate him, he's still know vast medical knowledge that can help us," Robin said in a reassured tone and then added, "I usually don't ask for anyone's imput but I want to do what's best for our team and that includes you having a physician that you're comfortable with."

"Yeah, no problem, Doctor Walker's cool. So if I'm sick, I wouldn't mind seeing him again."

"Glad we have an understanding here."

"Yeah..." Suddenly Beast Boy walked over and shut the office door, "hey Robin I was wondering if I can talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

Beast Boy turned around looked him in the eye, "It's about Raven."

_Ah...the plot thickens, once again I appologize for such a long lack of update. But it seems like Beast Boy has some plans brewing...rur-roh!_

_Chapter 4 "Departure" will be on its way!_

_See ya soon!_

_2013 Pawprints Fiction Limited_


End file.
